Two Worlds One Girl
by MagicTricker21W01
Summary: Sherlock is bored. Very bored. Very very very bored that he would like to have a kid or a younger sibling. The Doctor and Clara are bored as well and decides to see Sherlock. But what the Doctor doesn't know is who the kid Sherlock adapted. The Doctor has a sister, but was taken by Daleks. What if Sherlock adapted her? Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE! I know, I have not been posting for a while *cough* days *cough* but as I said before; I'm moving house. And believe it or not i found out I had feelings for my toys. I was crying ust by seeing them in the trash can. IM A KID AT HEART AND IM PROUD OF IT! My mom was also telling me to throw my Percy Jackson collection and Heroes of Olympus collection books and I. Went. Crazy. I grabbed them, placed them in a box and ran around the house screaming "YOU'LL NEVER THROW THEM! OR EVEN PUT A SINGLE PINKY! .MIIIIINEE!"….i know, I need help. But for the fans of those books, you probably know how that would feel like. BESIDES! I'm still waiting for Blood of Olympus…Rick is soooooooo slooooooooooooow. Anyway! Enough "out of screen" stories, its another story and it's a crossover. I was inspired that day. I watched ten episodes of Doctor Who and Sherlock. Hell, I've been so inspired I wrote a song, wrote a fanfiction (this one) and I've been inspired from my crossover that I even drew my OC (SPOILER BOILER!)! Anyway, let's just get over with this because I have to finish wrapping up bowls with newspaper. **

**TWO WORLDS ONE GIRL**

**~11****TH**** DOCTOR~**

For billions of years, yet no result of her. Why can't it be me? Now, then wantme but didn't tell me where she is. Did they turn her into a Dalek? No, she isn't that smart. She isn't as smart as Clara. Did they kill her? No, the would probably use her as a lure to get me. But where is she? Is she okay? Is she even on Earth? Too many questions. Will these questions be anwered? And most importantly, will I find her? Its been years, no, centuries since that day. I still haven't forgotten her. I remember her very well. My sister, taken by those cursed Daleks…taken away from _me._

"Doctor I'm bored." Clara said. I turned to face her, "Well, where do you want to go?" I asked. She closed her eyes, then opened them again. "How about London, somewhere in the 20th century? Like…hm…2013?" she asked. I smiled, "Why not? Would you like to meet the famous 'brain man'?" I asked. "Who?" she asked. I smirked, "Sherlock Holmes and his best friend John Watson." I said. "Sure!" she said. I turned to face the time machine and began to work. "Hold on!" I said, then I fliped the switch on. I hope nothing wrong happens. But I think I jinxed myself. Again.

SHERLOCK P.O.V.

Its rather boring in the lot. I wonder… "John," I called out. "Yup!" I heard John reply from another room. "Whats it like to have kids?" I asked. John appeared and sat opposite from me. "Well, its fun. Never boring, never alone." He said. "Never boring?" I asked. "Well yeah, kids always think bigger than you think. Well, considering your crazy brain you would probably be creative as them. Scientist say that kids are more creative than adults." John said. Then John looked at me in a starnge way, "What?" I asked. He smiled and grabbed our coats, "Come one, we are going to the orphange. Lets get another sibling." He said while throwing my coat and scarf. I sighed, "Yippee. Did you notice my sarcasm?" I asked. John rolled his eyes, "Oh, come on." He said. Regardless, I followed him anyway.

"Hello!" John said for the eleventh time. John asked the lady for kids at the age of 14. Why 14? I don't know. "Hi." The girl said. I done the same thng I did with the other teens; observe. "Brown hair tied to the left side, grey shirt with a tartan at the color range between blue and green rolled up. Shorts with their color fading and brown boots. Hm, adventure seeker. Clothes are on lazily, probably doesn't care about appearance. Carefree I guess, good. Now answer my puzzle and you will be my sister, okay?" I asked. As soon as I said the word "puzzle" she sat up straight. "Go ahead! Fire away!" she said with much more enthusiamsim. John looked at the folder and smiled, "A puzzle solver eh? Give it a go." He said. "A murder happened in a round candy shop. The man was killed by a bullet in the head. There are four suspects that could be the possible murderers. The first one is the guard who claims was outside the shop guarding. The second was the cashier man who claims was tending the family that are about to pay the candy they bought. The third is the family who claims were with the cashier man who were anout to pay for their candy. The last one was the old lady who claims was at the corner. Who did it? Most of the kids we interviewd thought it was the guard or the cashier man. Who do you think it was?" I asked. The girl just smiled, "The old lady." She answered. John looked at me, "Is she right?" he asked. I nodded, "Yes, now answer this. Why?" I asked. "Well, a circle doesn't have any corners making that her contradition and plus sometimes the suspect could be the lease person you could think of." She answered. I stood up, "Well done. What's your name?" I asked. "Lucy."she replied. "Well Lucy, you name will be Lucy Holmes from here on out." I said. She stood up shocked, "Wait, Holmes…your Sherlock Holmes and if you Sherlock then you must be John Watson."she said. John nodded, "Doctor John Watson."he said. "This is incredible. I'm Sherlock Holmes' sister." Lucy said.

"221B Baker Street please." John said. After signing files and all that, Lucy came back with a small backpack that amazing fits her clothes, her diary, her stuff toy dolphin "Finfin" and a strange stick that lights up. "I have to bring it everywhere I go." She explained. "Right…" I said a little confused. "I'll tell you once we get to your place. I mean, our place." She said. After paying the cabbie, we all got out and went inside. "Hello Sherlock. Who is this yound lady here?" asked. "My new sister. meet Lucy Holmes." I said. Lucy walked up to her and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you." She said in that happy voice. "Nice to meet you too dear." said. Lucy walked up the stairs into our lot. "Whoa…"she exclaimed. John and I followed her and looked around. "Not too shabby, not too fancy. Nice." Lucy said. "Where will she sleep?" John asked. "I can sleep anywhere for now." Lucy said. "How about the couch?" I asked. "Fine by me." She said.

Lucy sat on the couch while John and I sat on our usual seats. "Now, tell me about your 'stick'." I said. Lucy opened her backpack and showed me her 'stick'. "Its not a stick. It's a sonic screwdriver." She said. "Who told you that? Do you know what it does?" John asked. "I don't know what it does yet. And who told me brings back far time. I was in some sort of room. It was lit by candles, old I know. I was strapped to a chair surrounded by probably about 10 people. Or what I think are people. They had a coat with their hoods on so I can't see their face. Their voice does not sound human at all. More like robot voice. Also, everytime they speak their hoods glow but its glows more brightly at the top sides. They were also short too, odd. One of them moved-not walked but move- towards me and dropped this backpack on my lap. They said it has clothes, a diary with its fountain pen, my stuff toy and this. They said it's a sonic screwdriver. They didn't tell me what it could do but they told me to NEVER lose this. Then, I got hit on the head and fell asleep. I then found myself in the orphange with my backpack and the things inside." She explained. "Oh…weird." I said. "They also said one more thing before I things went black. They said I look human but I'm not human." She finished. "How so?" I asked. Lucy shrugged, "I don't know.". John stood up, "Well, how about some health tests. Let's go to my office in the hospital."he said. Lucy stood up and placed her sonic screwdriver back in her backpack and zipped it shut. Lucy ran down the stairs with John and I following. Lucy opened the door and gasped, a blue police box just appeared just by the parking lot.

**That's all for chapter one. I know I should update New Hope but my computer is busted with the latest cahpter in it so IM SORRY! So while my computer is being repaired I thought of publishing this so I wont get bored and etc. SEE YAH!**

**~MagicTricker21W01**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! I'M BACK! This computer is reeeeaaaaalllllly slow. And old. Like, very very very old. As in 2001 old to be exact. While my real computer is shut and won't open, I'm stuck with this. This also means no password. This also means stalking moments from my brother. (Honestly, he is seriously a weirdo. Who sleeps with socks stuffed with popcorn as a teddy bear?) And he gave me ANOTHER lecture of disclaimers. Yeah, those stuff. It's annoying yet you got to do it (that's what he said!). And so…**

**DISCLSIMER: If I owned Doctor Who, Clara would be saved by the Doctor when she turned into a Dalek but as Whovians know, he didn't. So going to the point, I don't own Doctor Who. Same goes to Sherlock; I don't own him and the characters. And stuff like that….you get the idea.**

CHAPTER 2

~11TH DOCTOR P.O.V. ~

"Are we here?" Clara asked. I turned around and faced her, "Yup." I said while popping the 'p'. "Let's go!" Clara said while dragging me to the doors outside. "I'm coming, stop dragging."I mumbled. Clara let go once she held the door knob. "Here we go." She said. She opened the door to find the door of 221B door open as well. There, we saw a young girl with Sherlock and John just behind her. "Hello!" the girl said. "Hi!" Clara replied. I ran out and stared at the little girl, "Hm, never seen you yet. What's your name?" I asked. "Lucy, Lucy Holmes." She said. I looked at Sherlock and John, "So you adapted a little sister?" I asked. "Who are you?" Sherlock asked. "I'm the Doctor and this is Clara." I said addressing to Clara. Clara gave a friendly wave which John gave one back. "So he is Sherlock Holmes and he is John Watson. Never expected to find them so quickly." Clara said. "Well, now you did. Now Lucy come on let's get to John's office." Sherlock said. "Can I see inside?" Lucy asked while pointing inside the TARDIS. I shrugged, "Why not?" I said. She smiled and went in.

Soon, everyone was inside the TARDIS. "Whoa…." Lucy muttered. "It's bigger in the inside than on the outside. How is that possible?" Sherlock asked. "Then again, look at my backpack." Lucy said while pointing at it. "Small on the outside but holds my clothes, my diary, my stuffed toy and my-" "Don't speak of that in public."Sherlock cut in before Lucy could finish. "Your what?" Clara asked. "Nothing. What is this?" Sherlock asked gesturing to the TARDIS."It's a time machine." I said. "How is that possible? Is the United Government hiding something from us?" John asked. "Simple. I'm not human." I explained. As soon as I said that, Lucy walked up to me with wide eyes. "Like me?" she asked. I tilted my head confused, "What do you mean?" I asked. Before she could explain, John grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the TARDIS. The TARDIS began making rumbling noises as if angry. "Sorry but Lucy Holmes is going to have a series of health tests in my office. Good day." John said following Sherlock outside. "WAIT!" Lucy exclaimed but John didn't even budge. "No, you're going whether you like it or not. Doctors orders." John said.

As soon as the door shut, the TARDIS made a noise that sounded a bit like a sad one. "What's wrong girl?" I asked. The TARDIS made more moaning noises then stayed silent. "Alright then. Be that way." I huffed. I walked to the controls and began preparing it. "Are we going to follow her?" Clara asked. "Nope." I said. Then, the TARDIS began moving on its own. Levers were being switched and buttons pressed. "Well, it appears the TARDIS wants to. So, I guess we will." I said. "Why?" I asked. Then, the monitor moved to be in front of me and it began showing gallifreyan words. As I read them I was shocked. "What's wrong?" Clara asked. "Nothing, let's just wait." I said. Clara paced around, took a deep breath and faced me. "Doctor, I've been willing to ask and tell you something." She started. I nodded, while she continued. "I walked around the TARDIS bored until I noticed a door open. I went inside and saw a box with a picture of one of your regenerations and a little girl. Now, that little girl sort of looks like Lucy now that I think of it. Who is she?" Clara asked. My eyes widened, as I remembered the memory again.

"_Come on Doc! Show your little sister some action!"_

"_Easy Amelia! I just regenerated."_

"_Yeah, but I'm bored!"_

"_Slow down and be careful!"_

"_But you'll protect me, right?"_

"_Of course I will. Now it's bed time, and you know what happens to time lords who don't sleep…"_

"_They get tickled by the Daleks!"_

"_Oh no! I'm a dalek! TICKLE!"_

"_EEEP! STOP IT!"_

"_CAN'T!"_

"_HAHAHAHA-STOP- HAHAHA-IT!"_

"_This time lady is VERY ticklish!"_

"Amelia…" I muttered.

"Who?" Clara asked.

"_Get her!"_

"_HELP ME!"_

"_BROTHER! Let go of him! I'll go."_

"_No, Amelia!"_

"_Mom and Dad have seen it. My weakness will bring me death… loyalty is my weakness and you know it."_

"_Amelia…Don't do this."_

"_Keep the TARDIS running. Tell her to take care of you and that I care for her to. Tell her I'm sorry for spilling my orange juice on her controls, which was stupid of me."_

"_I…I will."_

"_EXTERMINATE!"_

"_EXTERMINATE!"_

"_Bye…brother."_

"_No…Amelia…NOOO!"_

"That girl in that photo…is my sister Amelia. The TARDIS is acting like this because she senses Amelia in her. Or…" I said. Clara's eyes widened, "Lucy could be Amelia!"She exclaimed. "Then again, how is that possible? How can she still look the same from then and now?" Clara asked. "Well, Amelia has a different way of staying alive. Sure; she has two hearts just like me but instead of regeneratting, she stays immortal. She doesn't die, she can get harmed but it easily mends. If she gets harmed too much that TARDIS would heal her, that's why the TARDIS is very fond of her." I explained. "Oh…I see. That explains it. But how come she doesn't remember the TARDIS?" she asked. I looked down and sighed, "I really don't know." I said. The TARDIS made another sound signalling where close. "What's she saying?" Clara asked. I walked around the TARDIS and checked my sonic screwdriver, "We're close, get ready." I said. Clara nodded and sat on the steps. I took a deep breath and rubbed my hands together. "Let's go."

**That's all for now, I got to start fixing my clothes. The family and I are going to stay in my grandmother's house. I'll try to update as soon as I can and if its too slow I'M SORRY! Anyway, stay cool. Alons-y!**

**~MagicTricker21W01**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEEEEEEY! Nothing much to say besides the fact that I'm in my grandmother's house and FINALLY seen my brothers after a really long time soo… let's just get to the point.**

**DISCLAIMER: … I don't own them. **

CHAPTER 3

~LUCY P.O.V. ~

As soon as we got in, John rushed around doing all sorts of test to me. He injected this, measured that, comment this, comment that. And all Sherlock did was add even more complicated things that I apparently understand. John was running around like a kid who was given 10 bags of candy in a carnival. "So far, everything is normal except for your heart beat, it beats twice the average one. The last test is an x-ray. So, you'll have to go to that changing room and change into these." John said while pointing to a door and handing me a hospital gown. I nodded and walked in.

The room was empty, except for the chair. I locked the door and sat on the chair. I wiped a tear that began rolling on my cheek. "This is ridiculous. I should be helping Sherlock and John with a case or play the violin or help John with his blog. Not being tested like a test rat. I'm a human. A nice, regular, normal human. Not like what those robot figures said. I am human!" I shouted the last part out of rage. Then, I heard a familiar wheezing sound and noticed the TARDIS appearing at the middle of the room. I stood up and smiled, _they're here! _The door opened and the Doctor and Clara come out.

I walked towards them, wiped my raw puffy eyes and smiled. "Hello, I was about to change. Is there anything I can do?" I asked. The Doctor looked at me and smiled, "Hello Lucy. Do you have your backpack with you?" he asked. I nodded, "Why? You want to see it?" I asked. "Yes, if that's okay with you." The Doctor said. "Sure, but after my x-ray okay? But I need to change so scoot!" I exclaimed. Clara grabbed Doctor's arm and got in the TARDIS and shut the door. I changed as fast as I can and knocked on the TARDIS doors. "I'll be back!" I said. I folded my clothes and placed my backpack on top of it. I walked back to John's office and he dragged me into the x-ray room. Soon, I was being x-rayed.

After being x-rayed, I walked back to the room and saw everything in the same place I left. I changed into my clothes and shouldered my backpack. I knocked on the TARDIS door and stepped back. Soon, the Doctor and Clara where seen with a smile on their face that looked strained. I gave my backpack to the Doctor and he unzipped it and began muttering something to himself while smiling. "What?"I asked. "Those Daleks are clever alright. Very, very claver indeed." He continued muttering. "Daleks? What are those?" I asked. "Well, they are like little tanks with brains and love to exterminate and at times, they have a heart." He explained. Soon, when he got deeper in my backpack I began to worry. "W-what are you looking for?" I asked. "Oh nothing much, do you happen to have I don't know…a screwdriver?" he asked. My eyes widened, "Um, yeah. But what are you going to do with it?" I asked. He looked at Clara for help, "Oh, um, he just has an addiction to lots of types of screwdrivers. Loves to repair the TARDIS." Clara said uneasily. Soon, the Doctor found my sonic screwdriver and rose up and dropped it in shock. "This…this is a sonic screwdriver!" he blurted out. "Y-yeah? So what?" I asked while grabbing my backpack and my sonic screwdriver. "You're a-"the Doctor wasn't able to finish his sentence because of the loud knocking at the door. "Lucy? Are you in there? We have to go home as quickly as possible. Your x-ray result will explain it once we get home. Come on!" Sherlock said. I zipped up my backpack and tucked my sonic screwdriver in my pocket. "I'll see you back at 221B Baker Street, okay? I need answers." I said and walked out and joined John and Sherlock who looked at me oddly. _They have that same look when I was at the orphanage, ugh. I hate the look._ "So, we're going back to 221B? What are my results? Normal?" I asked. They didn't answer oddly. The taxi ride was quiet, ugh, dull. When we got inside, I was greeted by a hug from Mrs. Hudson. "How was it?" she asked. "Lucy go inside and don't come out until I tell you too." Sherlock ordered. I pouted and went inside the room and began playing the violin. I didn't bother eavesdropping on their conversation, too boring. After playing three violin pieces and still no word from the adults, I decided to experiment with my sonic screwdriver. "What do you do?" I wondered out loud. I looked at the closed door and pointed the sonic screwdriver at it while pushing the button. Soon enough, the door opened and I did a little happy dance. I closed the door using the sonic screwdriver and experimented it some more. "Okay, you open and close stuff. What else?" I ask. I decided to give up for now and just relax. I sat down on the chair while flipping my sonic screwdriver. Then, I felt a weird tingly sensation while doing this, like I should remember doing this before but I just don't remember when or how. I stopped flipping my sonic screwdriver and placed it in my pocket. After a few more silent minutes, Sherlock and John came in, shut all the windows and looked at me with interest. "What?" I asked. "Are you human?" John asked. I rolled my eyes, "Yes, what a stupid question." I said. "If you are, why do you have two hearts?" Sherlock asked. "I do!?" I exclaimed. John gave me a folder and it showed me all my health test results. The x-ray result showed I have one heart on the left and one heart on the right. I sat down and stared at the picture. I placed hand in where my right heart is. Sure enough, I felt it beating. I then placed my hand in where my left heart is. There, I also felt a beating. I placed the folders on the table and looked at them. "So now what?" I asked. Sherlock was about to say something but the door slammed open and a man with two guys holding guns on his sides went in. "I'll be taking her, Sherlock." He said. Sherlock looked at him and glared, "I'm sorry _brother dearest _but I will be taking care of her." Sherlock said. _So that's Sherlock brother…legit. _"This is strict orders from the government _little brother. _I am just simply doing what is needed for this _alien." _The man said in disgust. I stood up and glared at him, "I'M HUMAN! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted and pushed past his goons and ran out of 221B. _Doctor…Clara…come on! Where are you? _I thought desperately. Soon enough, the familiar wheezing sound was audible and the TARDIS materialized in front of me. I opened the TARDIS door and ran towards Clara and hugged her. Clara hugged me back and looked at the Doctor. "Get us out of here." She ordered. The Doctor began to activate the TARDIS and told us that we are out in space. I didn't care where I was, as long as I was away from him. I began to cry, "I'm human…I'm human…I'm human…"I kept muttering over and over. The Doctor and Clara comforted me until my breathing was steady. "I'm…an alien." I said. The Doctor looked at me with surprise and Clara looked at me like she understood. The Doctor brought out some sort of device and it scanned my chest. He raised it up in victory. "What?" Clara and I asked in unison. The Doctor kept him strange device back in his pocket and rubbed his hands together. "Lucy is Amelia." He said. Clara's eyes widened and they both began jumping up and down. While I just tilted my head in confusion, "I'm who?".

**That's all for now. I'll update as soon as possible! See you and Alons-y!**

**~MagicTricker21W01 **


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! How's your day? So far, mine is alright!... … … Except the fact that my best friends aren't online is Skype and Facebook . **

**DISCLAIMER: nope.**

**Afiction-DUUUDEEE! SKYPE MEEEEEEE! IT'S SO LONELY HERE IN MY HOUSE!**

**That's all for that 'forever alone' business. I hate being alone, makes me feel hated. Anyway…**

**BACK TO THE STORY WITH…**

CHAPTER 4

~LUCY P.O.V. ~

"Who is Amelia?" I asked again. The Doctor looked at me with a gleam in his eyes, "You! You are Amelia! My long lost sister!" he shouted happily. "I'm…your sister?" I asked. He grabbed my hand and smiled, "Yup! For generations and generations I have been searching for you! Don't you remember? You're Amelia! You are a Time Lady! You're my sister!" he said. I retracted my hand and stepped back. "I don't remember such thing…no. I'm sorry. Maybe you mistaken me from another…alien." I said. The Doctor instantly turned sad, "Amelia…come on. What did they do? Tell me. I'll help you remember. Did the Daleks brainwash you?" he asked. I stood back when he tried to step closer, "Daleks? What are those? You mean the robots that brought me to the orphanage?" I asked. He nodded, "Yes, those. They have been after us for so long. They took you first but I don't know what they did to…you…Oh no." he began muttering while I and Clara are confused, Clara explained to me Daleks in another way and I understood now. She even showed me what they look like. "They look like war tanks. Only…erm…Weirder." I said. Clara laughed but agreed to my explanation.

The Doctor then walked up to me, "Do you remember dying?" he asked. "No. I didn't die. I just…can't remember. Like I'm an amnesia or something like that." I said. "I don't remember my childhood or anything like that." I finished. The Doctor shook his head, "No, You've got to remember. Here, I'll even show you your room." He said while taking my hand and dragging me through corridors and lefts and rights. Soon, we came upon a door with a gold plating with strange syllables. "Amelia…wait, how did I read that?" I asked. The Doctor smiled at my reaction, "That's Gallifreyan. Our language back on Gallifrey. I guess the Daleks didn't remove that from your brain." He said before laughing a little. I laughed a little too, "Yeah, I guess so." I said. "Anyway, this is your room." The Doctor said while opening the door. The TARDIS made a soft calming sound, as if to welcome me.

Clara looked behind me and gaped, "Your room is HUGE!" she exclaimed. I was too shock to speak. "This…this is my room?" I asked. I entered it and walked to the center. The room was painted baby blue with floating orbs serving as light. The room had an upstairs which shocked me even more. Upstairs was like my "play room" with lots of gadgets and a study table books and stuffed toys as well. Downstairs was my bedroom with a queen sized bed and a side table on both sides of the huge bed. The door to the left had Gallifreyan words saying "Wardrobe" and the door to the right also had Gallifreyan words saying "Washroom" and the door beside the washroom showed a picture of a pool. I pointed to the door with the picture of a pool, "Is there really a pool behind that?" I asked. The Doctor laughed and I pouted, "What?" I asked. "It's just that you asked me that question before when I you were allowed to have a room in the TARDIS by our parents. Ah memories… Yes there is a pool. Your own private pool with automatic waves and sand. More like a mini beach if you asked me, compete with friendly fishes, Earth London sunset time. Never rains, nope. Just sunny and sunsets." He said. I looked around in awe, "This is my room…are you sure?" I asked. "Well, it did say 'Amelia' on the door didn't it?" he asked. I ignored that part, "What have you been doing since Amelia…I mean, I have been gone?" I asked. The Doctor looked at me and smiled, "I did what you asked me to. I kept the TARDIS up and running and searched for you." He said. "You also asked me to ask for forgiveness from her from spilling your orange juice." He continued, "You would always drag me in here and play. We would run around and shoot dizzy lasers at each other…" he continued on and on.

I closed my eyes as sudden memories appear to me…

_I had a blue polo with a belt around my waist and a short green skirt. My hair was down and I was holding some sort of device while shooting a man who held the same device as me._

"_Come on Doctor! I'm still not dizzy yet! You look like you might collapse!" I shouted_

"_Easy little Time Lady…you shot me three times….and you look like a Cyclopes…" he shouted_

_Then, he fell down breathing heavy_

_I laughed a little and ran towards him_

"_You okay?" I asked_

"_Me…I'm…perfectly….fine…" he huffed_

_I laughed and helped him lay down on my bed_

"_You have to rest, don't worry. I'll cook this time." I said_

_I heard a snore and laughed quietly and walked towards the door and went out_

I suddenly got a headache and clutched my head tight, "I'll cook this time…." I muttered and passed out. Lovely.

**MEMORY ATTACK! LOL, I know that was short but my battery is running and I'm too lazy to get my charger so SORRY about that. I'll try to update the next chapter a little longer for you. Bye! Alons-y!**

**~MagicTricker21W01**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYONE! As I promised, I'm going to make this chapter longer. **

**DISCLAIMER: ... … … … Hi!**

~11TH DOCTOR P.O.V. ~

Lucy suddenly clutched her head tight which made me stop talking, "I'll cook this time…" she muttered then she fell. Luckily, Clara was beside her and catch her. "What was that about?" Clara asked. My jaw dropped, "How did she remember that?" I asked. "Remember what?" Clara asked. "'I'll cook this time' is what she said after I passed out from being shot three times from the dizzy laser guns. How did she remember that part? Is she starting to remember?" I asked. Clara shrugged, "Maybe we should have a little meeting with the Daleks." Clara suggested. I picked up Lucy and tucked her in bed. I kissed her forehead and smiled, "We will be back." I whispered. Clara and I went out of the room and closed it quietly and went back to the main room. I began placing coordinates to the possible locations of the Daleks.

After a few minutes, we reached into the Daleks location. I looked at Clara, "Ready?" I asked. Clara nodded, "Ready." She confirmed. I opened the door and Clara and I got out of the TARDIS. Clara closed the door and looked around the ship. "INTRUDER!" A Dalek said. I turned around and saw two Daleks looking at us. "It is the Doctor. What are you doing here? Did you come to give yourself up?" the Dalek asked. "One, I came here for answers. Two, no. I did not come here to give myself up. My turn," I walked close to the Daleks and glared at them, "What did you do to my sister?" I asked. "Classified information. Classified information." The Dalek said. I pushed them away frustrated. "Where is your boss? Is he on this ship?" I asked. "Classified information. Classified information." The Dalek repeated. Clara frowned, "No use talking to them. Let's just find the leader ourselves." She said. I nodded and we both walked back into the TARDIS. I once again had the TARDIS searching for the location. "This may take a while." I said while stepping back and watching the TARDIS do the work. "Now what?" I asked. "Let's go check on Lucy." Clara suggested. With a shrug, Clara and I were both on our way to Lucy…or in other words; Amelia.

Once we reached the door, I opened the door carefully and saw an empty bed. I walked in with Clara behind me shutting the door and looking around. I went upstairs and found Amelia on her desk. "Amelia?" I asked. Amelia looked at me and smiled, "I guess I have to get used to that name. What happened after I passed out? I felt the TARDIS move." Amelia said. "Oh, we are on our way to the Dalek's leader." I said. Amelia stood up and looked at me with horror, "NO!" she screamed. She began clutching her head again, "NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE THEIR PRINCESS! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed. Clara came running up the stairs, "Amelia? Doctor, what's going on?" Clara asked. "As soon as I said 'Dalek's leader' she began going like this." I said while pointing at Amelia who was screaming and clutching her head. Amelia then fell to her knees and closed her eyes, "He will come. He will save me….he promised. The Doctor will come and save me…he promised." She began muttering. Soon, the TARDIS made another move which signalled we are here. I picked up Amelia as she began crying. "Come on Clara, we have a meeting."

We both got out of the TARDIS and shut the door. "Ah, the Doctor. What are you doing in here?" the supreme Dalek asked. I turned around and looked at the Dalek. "What have you done to my sister?" I asked. "Why don't you see for yourself? Follow me." The Dalek said. Clara and I were both led to a room with a gigantic screen. "Watch at how your sister suffered." The Dalek said. And so, the lights went out and the video began.

~AMELIA P.O.V. ~

VIDEO START:

~THE SUFFERING~

*THE FIRST DAY OF WAR ON GALLIFREY*

After being taken away by the Daleks, they placed some sort of cord around my neck. "What is this?" I asked. "That is a restrain cord. If you try to restrain or go against us, that cord will electrocute you. But, it will not kill you….yet." The supreme Dalek explained. Soon, I was led to a room and was forced to sit down. Then, cords attached me to the chair along my hands and feet. "Let me go!" I shouted. Then, the cord electrocuted me effectively making me quiet and morn. Then, a male human figure with the piece of the Dalek looked at me and laugh. "Welcome to the Daleks base, _princess._" He said. I growled, "Don't call me that." I said. He just laughed again and brought out a whip. "If you try to resist, say hello to my baby. Go!" the man said and soon, a bunch of Daleks came swarming at me. "What are they doing!?" I asked. "Easy. You will become their princess as a lure for your brother." He explained. I then felt a searing pain all over my body and screamed. "NO!" I screamed. Then, a whip slashed me across my cheek. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE THEIR PRINCESS! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed again. Another whip came again and again, every single time I screamed in agony. Then, the Daleks stopped and moved away. "Sir, the plan is not working." The Dalek said. Then the man smirked, "Then, it's time for plan B. Let's do this." The man ordered. Soon, another male human figure with a piece of the Daleks head piece came forward to me and took some of my blood. Red and gold liquid filled the injection and soon it was full. Then, a Dalek went towards me and soon my memories are fading. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Taking all your memories away from you, removing specific ones of course. We don't want a baby as our princess." The man said. _No….stop. Doctor…help. Brother…..Doctor….Gallifrey….someone help me. _"He will come. He will save me….he promised. The Doctor will come and save me…he promised." I muttered and soon I was losing myself. "What are you going to do with my blood?" I asked. "Well, a group of Daleks will go to the future using it with you along. We will add your blood and this ship will go to the perfect time we need it to. Soon, we will bring you to the orphanage and so on and so forth. And when the Doctor will find you, he will bring you to the TARDIS to see the supreme Dalek and soon, the supreme Dalek will show this video. While the Doctor is distracted—"

VIDEO END

~11TH DOCTOR P.O.V. ~

I was confused, then I looked down and noticed Amelia was wearing a crown. Then I looked at the supreme Dalek. "What is that?" I asked. The Dalek laughed, "That is the succession of plan B. That crown will make her our princess and soon, she will be against you." The Dalek said. I tried to remove the crown but it just stung me. "Fool, only the princess will remove it." The supreme Dalek said. Soon, Amelia is waking up and jumped away from you. "You!" she screeched. "What are you doing here _brother_?" she asked. "Amelia… I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I said. "Sorry?" she asked. "SORRY!?" she asked again. Then she walked toward me and glared, "YOU PROMISED TO PROTECT ME! YOU PROMISED THAT YOU CARED FOR ME! DON'T LIE TO ME! THE TRUTH IS FINE BUT LIES ARE NOT!" She shouted. Amelia then walked toward the supreme Dalek and got her staff. The staff was made out of gold and on the top, it had a laser. Amelia then turned toward me and pointed the laser at Clara, "I found people who cared; the Daleks. They cared, you didn't. I will give you a chance with one word." Amelia said. She glared at me once more, "Run." She said. With that, I took Clara's hand and we both ran to the TARDIS. "INTRUDER ALERT!" Amelia's voice rang around and Daleks tried shooting at us. "HURRY!" I shouted. Soon, we were both in the TARDIS and we both travelled to any random location. Being the moon. Once we were on Earth's moon, I fell to my knees and looked down. "What have I done?" I asked. Clara sat beside me and wiped a tear from my cheek, "Crying won't bring her back Doctor. We have to think of a plan. We have to show her that you truly did care." Clara said. I stood up and walked to my room. "Clara, I'm going to my room. You should too." I said. I walked to my bed and lie down. _How can I prove that I cared for her? _But then, I fell asleep. Dreaming of me and Amelia playing.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Amelia is now the princess, what will the Doctor do? Will the Doctor ever be able to make her return? Will Amelia ever forgive the Doctor? Will Amelia just stay with the Daleks? Will I ever stop asking questions that start with the word 'will'? See you! Alons-y!**

**~MagicTricker21W01**


	6. Chapter 6

…**.Nope. Nothing exciting.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't.**

~AMELIA P.O.V. ~

"I'll be heading to my room now. Inform me on any current information on my brother." I said. As I began walking the supreme Dalek asked me a question, "Would you like me to send a spy?". I looked down in thought, "No. We should be patient. Anything else? "I asked. "No." the Dalek said. I smiled at the Dalek, "Good. I'll be going at my quarters now. Take care!" I said in a happy voice. I walked to my quarters greeting every Dalek I saw. As soon as I got to my room I locked the door and ran to my bed. I sat at the center of the bed and cried. I cried for so long, "Doctor…." I muttered.

I cried again, "I'm sorry." I muttered again. Then, I checked my pocket and saw my sonic screwdriver. "I know how to use it now. But at the wrong time." I said. I walked over to my desk and began working on something that I was sure would get me exterminated by the Daleks. I looked around my room and detached bits and pieces from things, walked back to my desk and attached it to my project. Then, another memory came to me while I was working on my project.

"_What are you doing?" I asked the Doctor_

"_Well, right now I am making what you might call as a message board. Whatever I put here on this device will appear on the screen of the TARDIS." The Doctor explained_

"_Why are you making that?" I asked_

"_In case of emergencies." The Doctor said_

_I frowned at this_

"_But you would never let me down, right?" I asked_

_The Doctor looked at me and smiled_

"_If you ever shed a tear I would catch it. If you ever fall on your knees, I would remove gravity. If you every scream in agony I would gladly scream with you. You are my sister. The most precious jewel in time and space." He said_

_I smiled_

"_That's the brother I know." I said while giving him a hug_

_The Doctor placed the final piece and sonic it causing the screen to glow_

"_I did it!" the Doctor jumped up in triumph_

"_Let's test it. Send a message to the TARDIS, I'll be inside the TARDIS." I said while running towards the TARDIS_

_I looked at the screen and soon Gallifreyan words appeared_

"_I. Am. The. Doctor." I read_

_I ran back to the Doctor and smiled_

"_I am the Doctor. Correct?" I asked_

_The Doctor smiled_

"_Correct."_

I looked back at the very same device the Doctor made. I began typing words until I realised the time wasn't right. I placed the device under my bed mattress. I looked at my sonic screwdriver and smiled, "Time to act." I said. Then, I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said. A Dalek came in, "We have found the location of your brother." The Dalek said, slightly nervous. I took notice of this and smiled. "Is it your first time to report to someone very important?" I asked. "Yes." The Dalek responded quietly. I laughed and urged it to come in. "You know, before I became a princess me and my brother use to do lots of things together and get in trouble for it. Our leader would always ask questions which made me feel nervous to answer." I told the Dalek. "Really?" the Dalek asked.

I smiled, "Really. So what I did was take a pause and think of all my favourite things. It could be a song, or a material or a habit. Like exterminating, that's a habit. And I just pour it all out with emotion, adding it to my voice to make it strong and firm. In fact, this is also how Queen Elizabeth the first spoke. It's scary to talk in crowds but if there is no reason in doing it, why do it at all? If there is a reason, fight for it and make it firm. Okay?" I asked. "Okay. I feel better now. Thank you princess." The Dalek said and much to my surprise in a happy way. "Alright then. Let's me see where my brother is." I said while holding my staff. "Follow me." The Dalek said.

I followed the Dalek to an information room, "The TARDIS is in London." A Dalek said. "Where in London?" I asked. "221B Baker Street, your majesty." The Dalek replied. I then remembered Sherlock and John. "Get me down there." I said. Then, a Dalek came towards me giving me glasses. "What will I use of this? My eyesight is quite sharp." I said. "It can be used as a computer your majesty. It is also a map so you can find your way back to the base." The Dalek explained. I smiled and placed it in my pocket. "Alright. Let's do this." I said. Two Daleks led me to a room with a teleportation pad. _Sheesh, do they have to follow me everywhere? _"Step in the pad." The Dalek said.

I stepped at the center of the pad and soon, I was teleported at 221B Baker Street. "Home not home." I muttered. I looked around and saw the TARDIS. I put on the glasses and decided to contact two Daleks. Then, two Daleks appeared. One by my left and another by my right. "Use a human shell." I ordered. Sure enough, the Daleks turned into male humans. "Good. Now, spy on the TARDIS. I have someone to see." I said. I hid my staff in my backpack that I brought.

I went inside and was greeted by a hug from . "Welcome home, sweetie." She said. I smiled and hugged her back. "Is Sherlock and John up stairs?" I asked. "Yes they are." She answered. I smirked, "Good." I said. I went upstairs and opened the door. There I saw Sherlock and John glaring at each other. I noticed that they didn't even notice me at all. I coughed which made them stop glaring and look at me.

"Did you miss me?" I ask. "Yes." John and Sherlock said at the same time. "Sorry about Mycroft. Always into his work." Sherlock said. "Right, Mycroft. How did he find out about me?" I asked. Sherlock pointed at John who looked down guilty. "Sorry, it was my blog." John said. I smiled, "That's okay. Just another question. What does the Government want from me?" I asked. "That's what I asked already. Mycroft just said 'Business' and left with his guards." Sherlock explained.

"Now, what did you do when you escaped?" John asked. "I found my real brother. I became a princess of Daleks. I got mad at my brother and went against him." I explained. "Long story short." I finished. "What are Daleks?" John asked. "I don't think I should tell you. The only thing about them is that I am their leader." I said. I pushed my glasses up on my nose, "Could I borrow your laptop?" I asked. John nodded and walked over to the table and gave me his laptop.

I sat on the couch on began hacking it on the British Governments files, I began looking at Mycroft's profile and began video calling him. "What are you doing?" Sherlock asked. "Hacking into the British Governments files, looking at Mycroft's profile and video calling him." I explained. "You can hack!?" John exclaimed. "Well, I'm a Time Lady and a ruler of the Daleks that can hack almost anything and with my deduction skills, I could be the most valuable person for the Government. I could be their secret weapon and the fact of me being an alien is also new for them. Am I right Mycroft?" I asked averting my eyes to the camera. "Correct." He said. "How are you able to hack this?" Mycroft asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please. You should add more codes to your passwords to make the hacking harder but then again, hacking has never been hard for me. So, you can just back off and tell me what you will do to me once I give myself up." I ordered. "We will give you three tests and to test your knowledge and we will make you work for the Government." Mycroft explained. I sighed, "Isn't hacking enough?" I asked. Mycroft then thought of this but replied, "The Government will take cautious steps to security.".

I sighed, "On one condition," I said. "Five of my Daleks will work as protection for me." I ordered. Mycroft sighed but agreed to my terms. I stood up and gave John his laptop back. "Erase you history by the way." I said as I was left at the door.

I walked out and checked on my spies. I waked towards them and smiled, "Any movement of my brother?" I asked. "Negative. Also, your five guards will be at the location soon. Stay safe princess." The Dalek said. I thanked them and with the help of Dalek technology, I went to Governments office. I walked past security like it was nothing. I held my staff proudly as one by one my guards appeared. "Good, you're here. Three of you will be working here while the other two shall serve for my protection. Use human shell." I ordered.

Soon, all the Daleks turned into either a male or a female human with a business suit or shirt with a blouse. I smiled and followed Mycroft with my two Daleks on either side of me. "Your first test will begin shortly in our testing room." Mycroft informed. I smiled, "Ready when you are." I replied.

**Hello! So, I just ended it. Meanwhile, I am colouring furiously with a blue crayon. See you all, Alons-y!**

**~MagicTricker21W01**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey~ I'm back **_**from the dead! **_**Nah, just back not dead. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own my lovely OC!**

~AMELIA P.O.V. ~

Wow. Those three test were easy. The first test was solve a 200x50 rubrics cube and I finished it in four seconds, HA! The next one was hack into a candy store's Wi-Fi and I finished doing it in three seconds, HA AGAIN! The last one was answer a bunch or stupid questions like "How many metal parts are in a Ferrari?" or "What is the most abundant gas on Earth?" and that was so easy, I finished it in three seconds too, HA ONCE MORE! Can mortals make better questions? Seriously? Like, "How many galaxies are there?" or "How many different types of aliens are there?". Like those! Anyway, they gave me a place to work which is a hidden lab. Well, not hidden anymore since I already knew about this and so did my brother and—wait, MY BROTHER! "Um, I have a question." I said. Mycroft nodded, "Yes, what is it?" he asked. "Um, is the Doctor helping you as well?" I asked.

Mycroft nodded much to my dismay, "Yes. How do you know of the Doctor?" he asked. I scoffed, "He is my brother. We use to be great siblings but one day, he pissed me so I stayed away from him. Do I have to see him?" I asked. Mycroft nodded AGAIN! NOOO! "Yes. Sorry but you have to give information about our enemies." He said. "Which are….?" I asked. "Like Russia. They seem to hack us a lot." He said. I snorted, "Because of my brother." I said quietly so he wouldn't hear it. "There will be war soon between us. England, Russia and America." He said. There, we reached a door which was opened with a swipe of Mycroft's card. He opened it and there I saw the very pair I didn't want to see. There, my _brother _and his _companion Clara _were already on a computer hacking America. My guards—which are disguised as Daleks—looked at the two with hate and looked ready to exterminate them. Luckily, I stopped them. "Stand down you two. Do not exterminate until I tell you so." I said.

Mycroft left which leaved me, my two Daleks, Clara and the Doctor. I put on a flat blue cap **(like Luke's blue cap! If you don't know Luke Triton from Professor Layton, you haven't lived. I'M KIDDING! GO WIKI IT YOURSELF OR LOOK AT PHOTOS OF HIM AND FANGIRL AND—again, just kidding. Just look at his photo and you'll know!) **On my head and looked down while going to my table which is at the opposite side of the Doctor's computer. MyDaleks stood on either side and watched me hack the army base of Russia and place the information on the info box that was on the screen. "Oh look Clara! A newbie!" the Doctor exclaimed while pointing at me and looking at Clara. "Doctor, that's not the way you should treat the new one." Clara scolded. I chuckled lightly and focused even harder on my work in front of me. "She's hard working, let her be." Clara said.

"What's your name?" the Doctor said. The Daleks glared at the Doctor which I laughed quietly. I thought of a name, any random name. "My name is Trixie." I said, making my voice an octave higher. "Trixie, how old are you?" Clara asked, shocked at my voice which I was dying inside of laughter. "I'm ten and a half." I said in the same high voice. "Ten and a half, lovely…wait. TEN AND A HALF AND YOUR HACKING!?" he said. I snorted, "I knew how to hack since I was three years old mister!" I whinnied. The Doctor looked at me shock while Clara just smirked. I sighed, "Just…let me do my work." I said and went back to copying and pasting. Silence. I hate silence, to annoying. Then, I just couldn't help it. I stood up and paced around. "I'm guessing your ADHD." Clara said. I made sure to keep my gaze down so they wouldn't see my face so much. "Princess, are you okay?" the guard ask.

I returned to my normal voice, not caring if the Doctor or Clara remembers and sighed, "No. I'm not. Do you have my pills?" I asked. The guard shook his head, "No ma'am. We have the shot though." He said while bringing out a bag that was attached to his belt. I looked at him shock, "WHAT! If you're going to do that, your cover will be blown!" I complained. "We can just exterminate them, princess." The other guard said. I glared at them, "No. you won't exterminate until I tell you to do so." I ordered. I rubbed my forehead. "Fine, change back to your form. But after the shot, go back to your human shell." I ordered. I sat on my chair and turned it around so that they won't see me. The guard soon turned into his Dalek from and proceeded to inject my medicine. I heard the Doctor and Clara gasp while I smirked. "Who are you!? Why do you have Daleks!?" the Doctor asked.

I snorted, "You should know who I am." I said. After the shot, the Dalek changed into his previous human shell. I swayed back to face my monitor, kept my head down and continued my work. Two hours passed and I was half way down hacking information and blocking their attempts to contact me. Now you're probably wondering, at first, I couldn't handle one hour doing one thing because of my ADHD but after the shot and two hours, I'm working hard. The shot has special Dalek medicine (who knew?) that can hone down one's ability and/or disability. Depending on which shot is given. The Doctor kept glancing at me from time to time but when he does, the guard glare at him. They glare at him so hard I swear he would probably turn into ashes. But I didn't have time to deal with him, I had to deal with punny mortal work.

~11TH DOCTOR P.O.V. ~

"Thank you for helping us Doctor." Mycroft said before leaving us in the hacking room. "No problem. Good bye!" I said and shut the door. I turned to look at Clara who was already working on hacking North America. I have to hack South America. I sat down and looked at the screen and began hacking. Three hours later, I'm jumping around the room bored. Soon, I heard footsteps and ran back to my seat and pretended to work. Mycroft came in with a girl that was the exact height of Amelia. _Amelia_ I thought sadly. After what happened to her, I tried to forget as much as I can. But every single thing or object or person seems to scream _"REMEMBER AMELIA!" _and it just wants to make me sob in her room.

After Mycroft left, Amelia and two guards went to the table opposite of mine and Clara's. "Oh look Clara! A newbie!" I said while pointing at the girl and looking at Clara. "Doctor, that's not the way you should treat the new one." Clara scolded me. "She's hard working, let her be." Clara said. "What's your name?" I said. The guards glared at me which the girl laughed quietly. "My name is Trixie." She said, her voice an octave higher than Amelia's. "Trixie, how old are you?" Clara asked, shocked at her voice. "I'm ten and a half." She said. "Ten and a half, lovely…wait. TEN AND A HALF AND YOUR HACKING!?" I exclaimed. She snorted, "I knew how to hack since I was three years old mister!" she whinnied. I looked at the girl shocked while Clara just smirked. Trixie sighed, "Just…let me do my work." She said. Then after an hour she goes crazy and this part is the part that made me go insane. She had DALEKS as guards! I mean, seriously, where did she get those? I kept glancing at her but the guards kept on glaring at me.

That's when I blow. "Who are you?" I asked. Trixie just smiled, "You should remember." She said. "Well, I'm sorry but I don't." I admitted. Trixie tilted her head, "Oh, is that so? Well then, _Doctor, _how will this jog your memory?" She should me Amelia's sonic screwdriver. I gasped, "Where did you get that!?" I asked out-raged. Trixie smile and cleared her throat. Then suddenly, she began to speak and that voice was…Amelia's. "Oh come on brother! I know you can do better than that!" she exclaimed. "Amelia…" Clara said. "Yes Clara? Anything to say? No? You better!" Amelia shouted. "You're lucky that you're not on my bad side because if you were, I'm sure my Daleks would have some fun with their aiming." Amelia taunted. I growled, "Leave Clara out of this." I said. Amelia smiled, "Well look who found his voice!" Amelia then brought out her staff and sneered at me.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. Talking in front of the princess of Daleks. And don't even think of fooling my Daleks with your biscuits like it's the TARDIS self-destruct button." Then suddenly, Amelia softened. "Besides, I don't think you would do that. Would you?" She said quietly. She turned and looked at her guards, "Stay outside quietly and call the others. Go back to the ship. I will follow you as soon as possible." She ordered. "Yes princess." The guards said in unison. "I thought I told you to drop the 'princess'? Oh, just go!" Amelia shouted. Soon, the guards left leaving me, Clara and Amelia.

Amelia turned to look at us, sighed and changed her outfit. Then, I recognised the outfit. That outfit was the one she wore before the Last Great Time War. She removed her glasses and broke it. "Ugh, Dalek technology is _so _uncomfortable." She turned to look at us. "Do you know how hard it is to act in front of them? Very hard. They have this emotion reader thingy so it was really hard to talk to them without trying to punch them in the face." She grumbled. I looked at her shocked, "Amelia?" I asked. Amelia opened her arms wide, "Hello brother! Nice to see you again. Sorry for those harsh words Clara." Amelia said. I ran to Amelia and hugged her tight. "Look. Doctor, if you want me alive, you might as well give me some space for oxygen to flow within me!" She exclaimed.

I loosened me grip on her but I was still hugging her, "I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry." I mumbled. "It's okay Doctor. I know it wasn't your fault but I have a plan. Just make sure to keep your TARDIS screen open. I may be giving you messages through that." She said. I released her, "I will." I said. Amelia smiled, "Good. Look, I have to go. Clara, watch over the Doctor. I'll see you next time." She said. And soon, Amelia disappeared with a few pushes of buttons. I turned to look at Clara, "Let's go to the TARDIS." I said.

**WELL! That's it. I know, there aren't much Sherlock stuff and it's more of the Doctor's part. I'll try to fix that. Good bye! Alons-y!**

**~MagicTricker21W01**


	8. Chapter 8

**DID YOU MISS ME!? *doges flying chair* Yes. Yes you do.**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Sherlock and Doctor Who. BBC.**

* * *

~AMELIA P.O.V. ~

I continued walking and called all my Daleks outside. "Get ready. We will be leaving soon. The Doctor and his companion escaped with the TARDIS." I said. We all met outside and were teleported back to the Dalek ship. "Princess. Did you get any information?" a Dalek asked. I shook my head and sighed, "No. My mission was a failure. I will be visiting someone. Goodbye." I said and teleported to 221 B Baker Street.

I walked in and went up the stairs and knocked on the door. John opened it and looked at it before calling Sherlock. He let me in and told me to sit down, so I did. Sherlock came out of the room holding a bunch of folders with papers in it. "Hello. I'm back." I said.

Sherlock looked at me then smiled, "Long time, no see. So, how's the reunion with your brother?" Sherlock asked and sat down while looking at the folders in his hands. I cringed when I heard the word "brother". I still feel terrible about doing that to him but the Doctor assured me that it's alright.

"It was fine. Got disturbed by a few aliens but were good."I said. John looked at me as if I was a ten year old telling her parents about the monster underneath her bed. But Sherlock just nodded, "Well, I have a few cases that doesn't make sense. Do you recognize any of these?" He asked while handing me down the folders. I looked at the photos and gasped.

The photos I was looking at were Cybermen. Great. My Dalek's enemies. "Yes. These are Cybermen. What are you doing with these pictures?" I asked. "Well, Scotland Yard asked for my help on this case about people seeing robots stealing batteries, engines, anything with electricity. They are trying to find out who are controlling these robots." Sherlock explained.

I sighed, "That's the thing. Cybermen are under their own control. They don't have a person controlling them but they do have a leader. The question is; why steal electricity?" I asked. I began to mutter to myself while Sherlock and John just looked at me as if I was a bomb that would explode in any second. "Did they leave any message or anything like that?" I asked. Sherlock shook his head, "Well, no. Nothing. Not a single trail. Unless the Scotland Yard group is becoming lazy and is relying on us." He grumbled. I tried hard not to laugh.

"Well. Could I see at least one of the places the Cybermen raided?" I asked. Sherlock and John stood up and nodded at me. I told them I'll be calling someone. I ran out the street and found a telephone booth. Then, I called the Doctor's TARDIS.

"_Hello. This is the Doctor speaking and how did you get my TARDIS number?" _The Doctor asked, his voice a little soft from the sound of the TARDIS. "Hi Doctor. It's me Amelia. I have something important to tell you." I said rushed. "_Well what is it?" _he asked.

"Well, Cybermen are stealing electricity and I need you help to solve the problem because Scotland Yard is desperate and my other brother Sherlock is probably going to go nuts if he doesn't get the answer." I said. I heard the Doctor chuckling until he replied. "See you at Scotland Yard." He said and dropped the phone.

I put down the receiver and looked at my watch. I pressed a side button and my outfit changed. A TARDIS blue dress with a long back and brown boots. Then, I had my black cap on me and a necklace with a miniature Dalek and a miniature TARDIS as the pendants.

I smiled and walked back to Sherlock and John who were waiting for me. "How did you clothes change?" John asked. I smiled and brought my finger to my lips, "Spoilers." I said. Mimicking River song. They don't seem to get it and their faces a hilarious.

"We are going to meet my other brother at Scotland Yard. He knows more about the Cybermen than me. He could surely help." I said while hailing a taxi. I sat at the middle with Sherlock on my left and John on my right. "Where to?" the cabbie asked. "Scotland Yard please." I said. So, we took off in silencing.

Soon, I got bored and decided to play with my pendants as if they were toys and pretend the Daleks wanted to destroy the TARDIS but the TARDIS has its shield which made the Dalek move backwards from the shock. John was just looking at me and smiled. I smiled back and continued playing. Then, we reached Scotland Yard. We paid the cabbie and got out and waited at the entrance of the building.

Then, I heard the sound of the TARDIS. I whipped around and saw a TARDIS materializing behind me. Once it was fully materialized, the doors opened and I was crashed in a hug by the Doctor and Clara. Then, we broke the hug and then the Doctor gave me a cheeky grin. "Ready to kick some cyber butts?" He asked. I laughed and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

I turned to look at Sherlock. "So, where is the last place the Cybermen raided?" I asked while the Doctor played with my pendants and commenting how cute it was and showing Clara who agreed. "The last place is that hardware store. Just two streets away from here." He said. I nodded and we began our walk to the hardware store.

While we were walking, we made small talk and a few conversations (a few jokes here and there) and soon, we all became friends. Which I was glad because if they weren't it would be a handful to deal with. I alarmed the group that we were here and sure enough, the police were still there.

I continued walking and walked past the police. "Hey kid! You're not supposed to be here!" the man said. I sighed and brought out my card. "I'm her to aid Sherlock and John on their case. Along with me are Clara and the Doctor." I said and continued to walk towards the hardware store.

I walked in examine that aisle that said "BATTERIES" in big black bold. I mentally slapped myself when I saw it. I walked towards it and saw a clean aisle. I guess the Cybermen like to be tidy. I tried to look around for any clues that the police can't find. I looked at every nook and cranny until I finally found one. It was an arm of a Cyberman. I walked towards it and picked it up.

I was such an idiot to pick up a Cyberman's arm.

The arm came to life and tried to choke me. Luckily, the Doctor was catching up and saw me. He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the arm and the arm immediately stopped attacking. I took deep breathes and thank the Doctor.

"No problem. Now, about this arm." The Doctor said while waving it around. I laughed and soon Clara was with us laughing with the Doctor. Then John came over and smiled which turned into a smirk which turned into laughing. Sherlock came towards up wondering what we were laughing at. Clara, John and I pointed at the Doctor who was waving the arm around.

Sherlock looked at the Doctor then rolled his eyes. But then he smirked then he laughed a little bit. Then soon, he joined us laughing. We all sat down on the floor clutching our stomach and laughing.

Then, I decided to drop the base.

I stopped laughing and stood up. I took a deep breath and looked at the Doctor straight in the eye.

"I know why the Cybermen took these."

* * *

**I know…it's not long but I decided to end it there. Sorry. Anyway, I'll try to update faster. Alonz-y!**

**~MagicTricker21W01**


End file.
